


Laundry Night

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in Dean's clothes, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Laundry in the bunker, M/M, all fluff, but its cute, it's just general, there is no set timeframe for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Cas tries to wash his suit and Dean tries to stop him, warning him that the suit will shrink in the wash if it's not dry cleaned, but Cas doesn't listen, leaving Dean to come to his rescue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Laundry Night

Dean stepped into the bunker’s laundry room just in time to see Cas tossing his white button down shirt into the washing machine. It was late at night, probably around two A.M., and Dean hadn't been able to sleep. He’d gone to get a snack and was on his way back to his room to watch some TV and search the internet for a new case, when he’d heard someone scuffling around in the laundry room. 

Of course he knew it had to be Cas, there was no one else in the bunker and Sam wouldn’t be doing laundry at two A.M., but what he hadn’t expected to walk in on, was Cas standing next to the washing machine in nothing but his stark white underwear. Briefly distracted by the planes of dense muscle across Cas’ back, Dean swallowed thickly and only just managed to recover from his surprise in time to yell out for Cas to stop. 

“Cas, no!” 

Cas spun around in surprise to face Dean but it quickly faded to confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

Dean stifled a small laugh as he crossed the room to peer into the contents of the washing machine. “Cas, you can’t wash your suit, it needs to be  _ dry cleaned _ .” 

Cas’ brows knitted together in even more confusion and he squinted at Dean, tilting his head to the side in the way that always made Dean want to grab either side of his face and kiss him. “Why does it matter how it is washed?” 

“Because it’ll shrink if you wash it this way. Have you never washed one of your suits before?” 

Cas let out a small huff as he continued to press buttons on the washing machine. “No, you usually took care of that for me when you would go to wash all of your suits, and typically I have another suit I can change into in the meantime. However, this was my last clean suit and that rugaru hunt ended up covering me in blood, so I figured while you and Sam slept I’d wash it.” 

Dean put his hand over Cas’ where it hovered over the start button. “Cas,” he said quietly, suddenly aware of how close they were standing to each other and the tingle that raced up his arm from the way skin touched skin. “I’m serious, this isn’t going to end well.” Cas ignored Dean and pressed the start button anyway. Dean sighed and let out a small laugh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that, Dean spun on his heel and headed back to his room, wondering just how small Cas’ suit was going to get.

****

Dean hardly managed to contain his laughter, and he evidently failed, when Cas appeared in his doorway at around three thirty. He hadn’t managed to get back to sleep and was in the middle of watching Game of Thrones, but he paused the show so that Cas could have his full attention. 

Cas’ suit had shrunk quite a bit, but Cas, being the stubborn angel he was, had still found a way to fit back into the clothing. His shirt sleeves were halfway up his arm and his pants ended just below his knees. Cas was trying to cross his arms, but the tightness of the too small shirt was making that action difficult so he finally gave up, hanging his head and looking up at Dean in defeat. 

“You were right,” he mumbled. 

Dean chuckled. “I told you.” 

“What am I supposed to do now? This was my last suit.” 

Dean smiled fondly at him and pulled himself off his bed. “Come here,” he beckoned him with his hand. 

Cas stepped into Dean’s room and he could feel the angel’s eyes on him as he rummaged through his dresser drawers. He pulled out an old Led Zeppelin shirt and some sweatpants and handed them over to Cas. “Put these on.” Cas stared at the clothes with suspicious eyes and Dean sighed as he shoved the shirt and pants into his hands. “Come on, they’re not going to bite.” 

Reproachfully, Cas took the clothes and began to change. It took all of Dean’s strength not to steal glances from the corner of his eye as he busied himself with taking out the Game of Thrones DVD. Once Cas was dressed, shrunken clothes in a heap by his feet, Dean couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling over Cas’ rumpled frame. 

His hair was disheveled from putting the shirt over his head and his mouth was still turned down in a frown, clearly unhappy that Dean had been right. He was staring at the pile of clothes on the floor. “Now what?” Cas asked. 

Dean took a step towards Cas and gently brought his head up by placing his pointer finger under his chin. “Now, we go get you a new suit. I know a place that’s open twenty four hours a day.” 

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, Cas’ blue eyes holding Dean captive, and then the next moment, Cas was taking a small step closer to Dean. “Thank you,” he breathed out. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips as he forced his eyes not to drop to Cas’ mouth. “Yeah, of course. Maybe next time you should listen to me, huh?” 

“Maybe,” Cas agreed, his eyes were fixed on Dean’s lips and Dean found that he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

One small step brought their lips together. Cas instantly leaned into him and Dean felt his whole body ripple under Cas’ soft touch. It was exactly how he had imagined, if not better, and the best part was that Cas was kissing him  _ back _ . 

It took everything in Dean to pull away, and when he did he was greeted by another small pout on Cas’ swollen lips. Dean smiled at how warm and soft he looked after being kissed and he hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he’d be able to do that. 

Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand in his, letting their fingers tangle together, and with another smile he led Cas out of the room. “Come on, let’s go get you a new suit.” 


End file.
